HealthMark Associates will develop and evaluate an injury prevention curriculum that employs interactive multimedia techniques available through CD-ROM. The curriculum will provide the early elementary school child (Grades 1-3) with realistic venues and problems to be solved. It is proposed to use point of view and full motion video, multiple decision points and numerous scenarios to develop a replayable adventure game that emphasizes injury prevention and is suitable for the targeted age group. A Children's Advisory Panel will assist in determining recognizable venues and characters for the age group. Phase I will identify content (injuries, hazards and venues), develop the concept and approach, script the prototype, and produce a prototype curriculum module on CD-ROM that focuses on pedestrian and bicycle behaviors. The educational outcomes and feasibility of testing a multimedia curriculum package in schools will be determined as the module will be evaluated in a quasi-experimental design in after-school programs with early elementary aged children. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There may be sizable commercial potential, since CD-ROM availability is increasing.